guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lotus Strike
Expert's Dexterity perhaps Phool 21:51, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Forget it! This is awful. PvEreanor 11:26, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Combines well with unsuspecting strike. To bad the recharge kills it. --Lann 17:03, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Sounds okay at first, but if you think about it...Can't think good situations where this > Black Lotus. :There are people campaigning for a reduction in recharges for Assassin attack skills due to the clunky combo mechanic. If Izzy implements those changes, you can be sure this will be changed accordingly. --Kale Ironfist 17:49, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ironfist I agree with you wholeheartedly. It's not fair that wammos, string flingers, whirling blurs, and those stick throwers can whip out any skill whenever they want, which usually have comparable dmg to assassin attacks, while the assassin's have to wait for long clumsy recharges to use their skills. Mabye they can implement that assassin's can use any attack skills whenever they want (out of chain, still have recharge) but using them in certain order (keeping the lead, offhand, dual sequence) they get bonus dmg, from pulling off chains and such. Atm I don't think they have enough "shadow" defensive skills (not refering to shadow arts). Only block is from an elite stance, which is only while attacking, and an enchantment, which is easily stripped in pvp or high end pve areas. And the way I see it, the new Smoke Powder Defense isn't going to be so swell either. Mabye they should make blind an assassins key defense (I strongly suggest this) seeing as assassins are masters with condition causing skills, while they mostly use running stances. Idk. Let's wait and see in GW2. --Lann 18:31, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::Nice nicknames. The Hobo 18:35, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Ty. Took me about 3 seconds. --Lann 18:37, 15 August 2007 (CDT) All the offhands and duals won't make people use regular chains if we can't get some lead attacks worth using. 65.92.145.67 00:53, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Actually, the problem always was the lack of good offhands that reqired leads. I mean, there's three non-elite ones like that at the moment, none of which are all that useful. --Ckal Ktak 02:12, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Plenty of Good Offhands, I want an elite Lead Attack :P --Lann 21:17, 17 August 2007 (CDT) : Elite Lead. Shadow step to target foe, and strike for +8...20 damage. This attack disables target foes enchantments for 1...3 seconds. 10e .5ct 8r It should pwn with other stuff too. Maybe something like, this attack ccounts as a lead, off-hand, and dual attack. : D [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 23:27, 17 August 2007 (CDT) : Mantis' Leap. Elite Spell. Shadow step to target foe. That foe is crippled and suffers from a deep wound for 2...10 seconds. Mantis leap has only half-range and counts as a lead attack. 10e, 1/4ct, 10r. 65.92.145.67 23:09, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Now that is way overpowered... 10r DW+Snare+Shadow Step? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 23:15, 23 August 2007 (CDT) : And skipps lead. [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 23:16, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe 15, 1/4, 15. And remember it's half range. ::Also it occurs to me that there's already leaping mantis sting, so obviously the name is bunk. 70.48.14.132 00:21, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::Venomous Strike. Elite Lead Attack. If this attack hits, target foe takes +1...21 dmg and suffers from poison for 1...11 seconds. 5e, 4r. --Lann 01:09, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Check out my profile, Im doing a Elite-Lead-Attack-Contest-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko'']] 20:54, 21 February 2008 (UTC)